


Stitches Heal Better When Kissed

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: slashthedrabble [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: slashthedrabble, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki hates stitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches Heal Better When Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts #171 "Wound/ed" from slashthedrabble and July 26, 2008 "It's me and you and our insanity" from 31_days at LJ.

"Hold still," Katsura's voice was laced heavily with irritation. Gintoki's constant twitching and shifting did not exactly make cleaning his wounds an easy task.

"Be a little gentler," Gintoki retorted, rubbing a hand through his mess of silver curls. "I'm a delicate person, you know?"

Katsura tsked, throwing aside the rag used for washing out the gash on Gintoki's leg. "Grit your teeth, this one needs stitching," he said, grasping one of the needles laid out on the low wooden table beside them and heating it over a candle flame.

"Owowowowow! Can't you be a bit more careful?"

"I am trying to be as careful as I can when your leg is twitching left and right. It's your own fault if it hurts." 

"Really, there are less painful ways in dealing with wounds, Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." He huffed around a bitten-off piece of thread. "And what other ways are you referring to?"

"Kissing it better, obviously."

Before Katsura had the chance to consider his next steps, Gintoki clashed their lips together in a hard kiss, challenging him.

If that was Gintoki's idea of "kiss better" Katsura wouldn't mind the idea of tending to his wounds more often.


End file.
